


Spoiled

by trr_rr



Series: Dress up [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, High Heels, M/M, Masturbation, Shoes, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal sends Will gifts in the mail. Will receives a pair of shoes you might recognize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banshee_tao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_tao/gifts).



> Banshee sent me a prompt:
> 
> "high heels and a shirt lil dress. that's it, that's the prompt" 
> 
> love you bb <3

  
"D-do you like them?" Will stammered, speaking up so Hannibal could hear him over the little microphone in his laptop.

"Mm, yes." Hannibal leaned back in his chair, watching Will on his tablet, sat at his desk. "But, the real question is, do you like them?"

Will had set the webcam on the table in his bedroom. He was wearing his shirt and jeans but he had stepped back so that Hannibal had a good view of the shoes.

"Well, yeah." He smiled, blushing, he couldn't believe he was doing this. "They look expensive. Even the box they came in looked expensive."

"Gucci." Hannibal offered. "They said they could deliver within the week. I'm so glad you received them without any damage or delay."

Will fiddled with his fingers, walking back to the table carefully. He hadn't mastered the heel-toe heel-toe of high heels yet but he was making progress.

"Will."

"Yeah?"

"Would you be so kind as to remove your jeans? I would love to see how the heels shape your calves."

He chuckled.

"Alright." He unzipped his trousers, pulling them off over the heels. He hesitated for only a moment before pulling down his boxers as well.

"Oh." Hannibal cooed over his microphone.

"Pff." Will rolled his eyes, as though they were going to do anything else in their private webcam chat.

"Will. Move back, I want to see you."

He smirked, positioning the camera, facing away, towards the laptop for a moment to make sure the angle was right.

He stepped back slowly. The black heels sounded against the wooden floor. Hannibal sighed at the sight.

Will was hiding himself, pulling down his half buttoned shirt for modesty as he revealed how his bare legs looked in the shoes.

"Gorgeous." Hannibal murmured. He could see Will's cock hard and excited beneath the fabric."I wish I could be there with you, dear Will."

"Hmhm, yeah I bet you do."

"Oh dear. Someone's a little feisty in his new shoes."

"They do make me feel kinda...confident."

"Hm."

"I want you to fuck me in these, Hannibal." He looked into the camera. "I want you."

Hannibal shifted in his seat, unbuttoning his dress pants and slipping his hand into his boxers.

"Keep talking, Will."

Will moved the camera to face his bed. He sat on his bed, legs spread. He watched himself in the laptop, making sure his shoes were in shot, he started to unbutton his shirt all the way.

"Are you touching yourself? I can't see your hands."

"Yes."

"Hm, naughty."

Hannibal's laugh sounded more like a breathy exhale through the speakers.

"You really like to spoil me, don't you, Doctor Lecter."

"Oh, yes."

"Like dressing me up. I was gonna wear that cream little night gown. That would be over kill though, right, doctor Lecter?"

"Oh, yes. I would not have minded the oversight, dear Will." He sighed. "Anything for you,"

"Yes, anything." Will let his shirt fall wide, exposing his chest and stomach. "Tell me what you'll buy me next."

"Hmm, something tight. Something beautiful to complement those gorgeous legs, I think."

"Oh..." Will stroked a hand over his chest, teasing his nipples, biting his lip.

"I think a pair of," He paused, breathing deep, " A pair of stockings would look deliciously sinful on you, Will."

"Mmm...yes." He let his hand drift down, stroking over his cock and down across one thigh. “Keep talking.”

“I’d want to see you. I’d watch you put them on,” He licked over his lips, “one leg at a time, rolling the fabric up over your skin.”

“Mmm, I’d like that.” Will stroked both hands up both thighs, spreading himself for the camera. “You want to watch me cum, Doctor Lecter?”

“Yes, Will.”

Will stroked one hand back up to his chest, rubbing his palm over his nipples again as he took his cock in his hand.

“Will. I would put you in those disgustingly expensive, beautifully made shoes and have my way with you over and over.”

“Ohh, yes. Please, Hannibal, keep talking.” He stroked his cock quickly, head falling back, rocking his feet on the carpet to feel the black straps of the shoes bite into his skin.

“I’d lay you out right here, on my desk and have those shoes up on my shoulders.”

Will gasped at the image being painted in his mind. The doctor’s voice made the admission all the more purple and heated.

“I’d stroke your legs. Those stockings, Will. We must have you measured next time we are in town.”

“Oooh, Hannibal , please, come on.”

“I’d slide inside you. Take you slow and deep. You like it like that, don’t you, darling.”

“God, _Hannibal_.” Will panted, his hand a blur on Hannibal’s screen.

Hannibal’s own hand was similarly gaining speed, rushing over his cock.

“I want you Will. You are the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid eyes on. I want you in that gown, those shoes, spread over my lap, willing, moaning, cursing my name.”

“Oh, Christ, Hannibal-“ Will bucked into his own hand, curling forward into himself. Hot cum spilling over his hand.

Hannibal’s groan echoed around Will’s bedroom from the speakers.

Neither gained their composure for a good few moments.

Will covered himself up, wrapping his shirt around himself before coming to sit at his table again.

“That was,” He smirked, face red and damp from exertion, “that was amazing.”

“I agree.” Hannibal chuckled, his eyes still half lidded in arousal.

“Thank you for agreeing to do this. I miss you.”

“I miss you, Will.”

“Ok.” He smiled. “I’ll speak to you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yes. After dinner.”

“You are going to buy me those stockings, right?”

“Of course.”

“Promise?”

“I swear.”

“Good night, Hannibal.” Will gave a shy little wave.

“Sleep well, dear Will.”


End file.
